


Ninja Adulthood

by hikonami



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Eventual Romance, Multi, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikonami/pseuds/hikonami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since the fourth ninja war ended. Everything looks fine. Uchiha Sasuke returns to his village after a year of wandering around. At his return, he finds things to be different from what he expected. He's no longer a child nor are his friends. Everything starts moving forward and it's hard to grasp...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A broken heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic that tries to explain how SASUSAKU could have happened, also INOSAI and SHIKATEMA....

Chapter 1: A broken heart

It couldn’t be happening… the fourth shinobi war had ended, there was peace, no more fighting, no more death…or was it? Sadly, tragedy had struck the Haruno family. As a medical ninja, Sakura had surpassed all possible expectations, she became acknowledged for her own talent and service during the war, she was considered one of the most important shinobis of her generation. She was able to heal hundreds of soldiers at a distance, she developed several antidotes, she even fought in the final battle… she was the strongest, most intelligent, and gifted kunoichi alive (according to her peers). Nonetheless, this meant nothing….nothing at all. There was something no one could fight, that is human’s destiny of death. She had lost her father back in the war, and now a year later, she was losing her mother to an incurable illness… She’d tried everything, every jutsu, every herb combination, every cell manipulation, everything…. Nothing worked. Her mother died on her sleep one afternoon, the same afternoon Sasuke Uchiha returned to the village. Sasuke knew exactly where to go. He reported to the Hokage’s office to tell Kakashi he was back from his trip. It had been a whole year since he entered the village. Kakashi was glad his former student was back, his presence was calmer, more peaceful, and happier since last time they had spoken at the village’s entrance where he said goodbye and promised Sakura he would return.

Kakashi: Looking good Sasuke… Welcome home. You seem a bit tired; do you want something to eat?  
Sasuke: Nope. But I would like to know how things are doing here. How’s Naruto?  
Kakashi: he’s fine… his arm is working perfectly well…… although….  
Shizune: I’m sorry to interrupt Lord Hokage, but…. Haruno……Haruno…..  
Kakashi: She passed away?  
Shizune: 20 minutes ago….  
Kakashi: Contact Naruto and Ino… although I believe they were there already… I’ll be on my way.  
Sasuke: Sakura is dead?.......  
Kakashi: No….her mother got sick; her mother is the one who died.

Sasuke decided to go with Kakashi to the hospital. When they had said that a Haruno had died, he felt a punch in his stomach and difficulty swallowing. He never thought on the possibility of one of his friends dying. As he walked to the hospital with Kakashi, he realized he had no idea what to say. He had never been good with words, he understood the pain of losing family, but he had no idea how to comfort someone. Specially her, the one he had hurt so much. During that year traveling around the world he had stopped to think how his connection with Naruto meant something else. The one he never got was Sakura. He had said it before… there was no reason for her to love him, it made absolutely no sense, he had tried to kill her, he made her cry, he betrayed her trust… but still, she wanted to walk his path, she wanted to be part of his life, share his pain, his burden, his sins…why? He also mentioned there was no reason for him to love her, he was scum compared to her, his heart was polluted, his hands tainted with innocent blood… how could he ever be worthy of a pure heart like hers? When entering the room where Sakura was, Sasuke expected tears… there was no crying, only absolute silence. Naruto was leaning against a wall, Ino was sitting next to Sakura and Tsunade, and they were talking about arrangements for the funeral. Naruto was the only one to notice Kakashi and Sasuke.

Naruto: I’m glad you’re here Sasuke… specially because of the circumstances…this might cheer Sakura a bit.  
Kakashi: is she still not talking?  
Naruto: it’s been five days today…. Since Granny Tsunade told her there was nothing else they could do. I think the moment she realized that she’s been in denial…. She hasn’t spoken to anyone… not even Ino who she tells everything…. She had only asked Sai to stay, that was two days ago.  
Sasuke: …. I think she needs to mourn in her own particular way.  
Kakashi: Let’s leave Ino and Tsunade in charge of this, I’ll clean all her agenda for the following weeks, I’m sending Ino and Shizune instead of Sakura to the Mist village.  
Naruto: Sasuke, you’ve got a place to stay? Remember your house was destroyed and the last time you were here you spent it all at the hospital. You can stay in my house… no problem… I think we need to change for the occasion.

The two friends walked away together. The funeral was held the next day. Sakura continued in her own trance, it was like if she didn’t know where she was. She stayed for one hour more after the service had concluded. She didn’t move. The ones remaining there were Ino, Sai, Naruto, and Sasuke.

Ino: I’ve got to get ready for my mission. Sai dear, please take care of Sakura during my absence.  
Sai: don’t worry beautiful, I won’t leave her side….besides I know Naruto won’t either.

Sai and Ino said goodbye to each other with a soft kiss on the lips. As she left, he stared at Sakura for a bit more, he had seen her like that before, that hopeless look on her face… he was the best at reading her mood and her reactions. Ten to fifteen minutes more and Sakura would collapse… Sai got behind her, thirty seconds later she vanished into his arms completely unconscious. 

Naruto: Sakura-chan!!!!!!!!!!!! Sai what’s wrong!!!!!!!!!  
Sai: don’t worry Naruto, she’s just tired… she needs to rest.. She hasn’t really slept for the past weeks. When she gets in the zone, there’s nothing to do until she collapses…the same happened before in several missions. I’ll take her home and watch over her.  
Naruto: I’m totally coming with you! Sasuke are you coming too?  
Sasuke: sure…..

Sasuke felt a bit uncomfortable… he was the outsider there… Sai had become the new member of team 7. That was his spot now. Sai carried Sakura in his arms all the way to her house. He tucked her in bed, and started to clean the place up. Naruto helped him. They both agreed on letting Sasuke watch out for Sakura… anyways it was going to be one or two days before she woke up. In her bedroom, next to her bed there was a coffee table, on the coffee table there were two pictures, one was extremely familiar for Sasuke, team 7’s official picture. Kakashi’s hands on both his and Naruto’s heads, and a smiley Sakura in the center. How much the three of them had changed, it seemed they were three different people. How much Sakura had changed… then it hit him… she grew up with parents, she was a silly girl who didn’t have a purpose in becoming ninja, she was a happy cheery girl, she didn’t have a sad lonely and traumatic childhood (like Naruto and himself). Her suffering, her pain, her tears had started the moment she was placed on team 7, he remembered that all the times she cried while being together was because he had done something. Then he looked at the other picture, in this one Sai was in. he couldn’t help it. It made him a bit jealous. Sai was close to “his” friends. He felt he was in the way, yet he wanted to belong. Two days passed and Sakura woke up. She was a bit confused and weak. Naruto made her eat, ramen of course, but Sasuke suggested other kind of food. She realized Sasuke was there and made the effort to smile when greeting him, he smiled as well. Naruto and Sasuke went shopping for food and Sai stayed with Tsunade to check on Sakura.

Sasuke: hey Naruto…. What’s up with Sai…. I thought he was going out with Ino because of the kiss… he seems quite interested in Sakura.  
Naruto: well, Sai is a weirdo… total weirdo… Sakura and I hated him sooooooo much… we learned to like him though. He likes to study people’s behavior. He was part of “Root”… they tried to erase all his personality and feelings…that’s why he’s weird… he’s been studying Sakura for years till the point he can interpret all her facial expressions, specially her smiles…  
Sasuke: smiles??  
Naruto: yeah…. There’s the “I’ll kick your ass” smile, the “I’ll kill you” smile, “you better be gone”, “get lost”, and the actual “I’m happy smile”… to be honest… I can’t tell the difference. Besides, they’ve become good friends, and Ino asked him to take care of her.  
Sasuke: I think I’m just in the way…  
Naruto: you’re kidding, right? She hadn’t smiled in months…she smiled at you…that’s something… you know how she feels about you.  
Sasuke: that’s exactly what I don’t get at all… why would she…?  
Naruto: You’re her friend… more than a friend… but not a brother… I don’t know how to say it… I just know, she’ll go to hell with you if you let her…  
Sasuke: I know, but my burden is only mine to carry…  
Naruto: we’ve been through this before… you don’t have to…you’ve got us!!  
Sasuke: I know…I want to be part of your lives, but I still think I need to see more, learn more, understand more…  
Naruto: as long as you keep in touch and come back dude, I can live with that.

Two weeks passed and Sakura was completely recovered. She started her rounds at the hospital and hanging with Naruto and Sasuke (who volunteered assisting orphans) until news from The Mist Village arrived. Kakashi got a report from Shizune and Ino about an outbreak of a very strange disease, they had found a way to contain it but there was no cure for it. The Mizukage herself was asking for Konoha’s med unit to cooperate, it seemed their med units had been completely wiped out during the war and had not many people to help. Kakashi was apprehensive in sending Sakura with the med units, but something was true. Sakura Haruno had become one of the best medic ninjas that had ever existed. Tsunade herself advised Kakashi to send her. It would make her feel useful. 

Naruto: Kakashi sensei, are you out of your freaking mind!!!! Sending Sakura to the Mist!!! She just lost her mom... I don’t think that’s a good idea!!!  
Kakashi: Naruto, it seems you’re forgetting she’s a ninja… a medic ninja. It is her duty to help when people are sick. Besides the Mizukage herself requested for Sakura. And you know she is the best we’ve got.  
Naruto: ……..MMMMMMMMMMMMMM…….. Then I’m joining!  
Kakashi: nope… I’m afraid you’ll stay right here… you are not a medic ninja… anyway the Damiyo has a meeting with you next week… so nope… and no buts Naruto. I know who you are. Just remember I’m the Hokage and I also care about Sakura, so I’m not going to send her If I think she can’t with it. I’m sending her with Shikamaru and Sai.  
Naruto: and Sasuke…  
Kakashi: ???  
Sasuke: ???  
Naruto: yep… if I can’t take care of Sakura, I can trust Sasuke to take care of her just as I will.  
Kakashi: I have no objections… if Sasuke accepts his first mission in five years, of course.

Sasuke was caught off guard… he had no idea what had just happen… Naruto stared at him pleading, begging. He could not ignore his friend’s request. It was going to be uncomfortable, strange, but he accepted. Two hours later he was preparing to go on a mission. He felt both insecure and somehow happy; it was like he was becoming part of Konoha one more time. This was going to be a complicated and interesting adventure.

Shikamaru: well, as you know the ten med ninja teams are on their way, I’m going as the Hokage’s special correspondent and Sai and Sasuke are my bodyguards…  
Sai: that’s not what Kakashi-sama said….  
Shikamaru: I’m just joking…. Sasuke, you’re ok? I know it’s been ages since you were in a mission team.  
Sasuke: I’m fine… but from what Kakashi said, we need to hurry to get to the Mist…  
Shikamaru: you’re always so complicated…. You really haven’t changed......

The Konoha platoon started their journey to the mist... Many things were about to happen... perhaps more than they could ever see coming.....


	2. What's wrong with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Investigating the strange events in the Mist, Sasuke discovers it isn't easy to be around others, Sai has a bad feeling for what is to come, and Sakura has no idea she's key for it all.

CHAPTER 2: WHAT’S WRONG WITH ME?

It took them four days non-stop to get to the Mist, it seemed everything was under control, the first team that arrived was able to identify what was wrong, it was water poisoning. The strange thing was that all the tests showed the same result, volcanic chemicals in the water; the problem was that in the Mist territory there weren’t any volcanoes. Something else was going on. Since they didn’t have those chemicals it was hard for the medical unit to identify it, that’s why the Mizukage called for help.

Ino: Well, you came as expected, we need all the supplies as fast as possible. We don’t have the appropriate elements here to create an antidote for the poisoning.

Shikamaru: Ino, debrief me…

Ino: it started in the outside of the city, the small towns, the same symptoms nausea, diarrhea, vomiting, fever, and the big red spots. All of it makes sense in poisoning by volcanic chemicals, but there aren’t any volcanoes near. They’re trying to figure out what the hell is going on…

Shikamaru: this could be an attempt… but before jumping into conclusions we need to investigate where it started.

Ino: if you go to the Mizukage palace you’ll get all the info you need. Sakura, I know you’re probably exhausted, but we need your brains right now… 

Sakura: nothing that a soldier pill can’t fix.

Shikamaru: Sai, Sasuke, come with me to speak with the Mizukage. … Damn it… this is looking pretty bad so far.

Sai: do you think someone is trying to start a new war???

Shikamaru: not sure, but it’s really fishy.

After speaking with the Mizukage and knowing how the situation was developing the three young men went to check on the medical teams. The antidote had been successfully developed and it was administered to all those who needed it. As requested, Sasuke kept an eye on Sakura; she seemed secure and somehow adult, mature… there was no resemblance to the silly girl Sasuke had been teammates five years ago. Shikamaru invited both Sai and Sasuke to eat at a local barbecue place. There they were sat next to a group of med ninjas from the mist, they looked a bit older than them, and they were talking about the Konoha med teams.

Ninja 1: Well… thankfully they had the solution…. I like this village cooperation…. But I know Kisuke likes it more….. His war crush finally came!!!!!!!!!!!

Ninja 2: hahahahahahaha!!!!!!! You’re right! He fell for the girl during the war, when she was in the aid tents; he spoke of her non-stop, her fleshy legs, her delicious skin, her perfect small-size breasts, those edible lips…. I wonder if he plans to… you know… seduce her???

Ninja 3: You know he’s a player, he loves spreading love around… you know what kind of love I mean, right? You guys know it… he didn’t have the chance to get into her pants cuz of the war… I bet that now that they are going to be working really close he’s gonna make his move…

Ninja 1: I bet Kisuke can’t get into her pants… after all she is one of the most famous, strongest, intelligent and beloved kunoichi of Konoha…. She must have fans all over the ninja world…she can have her pick

Ninja 3: oi…. You’re forgetting she’s only a kid. Bet she isn’t event twenty yet… that means an older experienced man can show her many many maaaaaaaanyyyyyyy things a young girl like her hasn’t even heard of….She looks so….so…naïve… I accept your bet!!!!!!! But I’m in Kisuke’s side… he’ll make that girl his prey and have her for a snack… what’s the girl’s name??

Ninja 2: I think is Har….Harummi, nop….ah! Yeah … Haruno Sakura… yeah… Godaime Hokage’s pupil….

The whole conversation was in ear distance of the Konoha trio… Sai looked a bit interested in the conversation, Shikamaru seemed annoyed, but Sasuke…. Sasuke was furious… he hadn’t spent much time with other men… he had never had one of those “men conversations” about women… it’s true that nothing too graphic had been described… it was just the idea… the idea that some man could speak of a woman like that made him sick… that was just the tip of the iceberg… when he heard her description.. a shot of blood flew into his head… he got an immediate headache, he felt his breathing turning heavier and heavier… when they said her name…he was ready to jump and beat the crap out of those guys… how dared they think about Sakura like that??? How could they bet that other man, Kisuke, was going to “have her for snack”??? The only thing that stopped Sasuke was Shikamaru’s jutsu….

Shikamaru: Sasuke, I know you’re offended, I am too….nobody should talk about a dear friend like that…. But we are not going to start another war over that….so calm down and let’s leave…. Sasuke…. Control yourself…let’s just leave now...

Sai: I see….. Because Sasuke-kun got offended on what those men have said about Sakura he is upset. I read in a book that it is very chivalrous to defend a lady’s good name when there has been some sort of offense against that lady…. Shikamaru-kun…. Are you sure we should leave??? I agree with Sasuke-kun that we need to defend her good name….

Shikamaru: Let’s look at it this way…. I am the team leader and this is an order… let’s go now….

Sasuke: this is not a village thing…. Those idiots are gonna have some of me….

Shikamaru: think about it Sasuke, it’s not like if that’s gonna happen… Sakura is a smart woman; she’s not one to be tricked by a man…. This is just not worthy… think…..

Well, Shikamaru was right…Sakura wasn’t that silly little girl anymore…. So she wasn’t going to fall for an idiot’s trick… they left to rest. The next morning they regroup with Konoha ninjas a Mist ninjas to go deeper into the matter. They had examined their water source and soil of around 900ft around and 100ft deep, and found no source of contamination. The next team proposed a larger massive search both near and under the water source. To Sasuke’s surprise, he was placed in the same team as Sakura (Shikamaru made sure of that) and two Mist ninjas Koda Matsuo and Fujimori Kisuke, yep “KISUKE”. He was around thirty years old, he looked agreeable, smart, tall, taller than him, and the worst, Sakura seemed to remember him… they were already in first name basis, they were giggling together, they used references that only the two seemed to understand. Sasuke wanted to push him away… he couldn’t… he was on a mission and he knew he had no right in interfering with Sakura’s life. He could do nothing… or so he thought.

They scattered in different directions Sasuke’s group was sent 200ft under the main water source, they discovered a system of caverns that no one in the Mist knew about… the air was getting thin so they had to be really careful. Something wasn’t totally right though.

Sasuke: do you feel that?

Sakura: what do you mean? Are you getting dizzy? You should inhale some oxygen from your tank…

Sasuke: concentrate… that chakra… it isn’t from anyone from the teams… I’m sure of it... actually it’s more than one person’s chakra…

Sakura: it’s true… they become stronger as we walk down… the air is getting too thin... We’d better use the oxygen tanks from now on... Remember they only last for two and a half hours so we need to do as much as possible during that time.

As they walked down the caverns there was a real horrible feeling that something was wrong, without any notice Koda started screaming and squirming. He had stepped on a seal that had released some king of pressured gas…it had eaten up his protection gear and was doing that to his actual leg. Sakura and Kisuke ran to see what it was, they concluded it was a mix of different corrosive gases and did everything they could to stop the leg from being completely consumed. They communicated with the rest of the teams about their findings and decided to retreat for the moment, they had found the probable source of problems.

Shikamaru: were you able to identify the gas?... And the sealing style?

Ino: the toxicological exam reveals components that haven’t been used in at least 20 years… the seal as well, it seems to be that old or more.

Sai: The style of the seal is incredibly similar to those of “Root”… I dare say this might be something “Root” might have done back in the third ninja war… It is definitely something Danzou-sama would have done… attack the enemy from its core…

Shikamaru: we cannot jump into conclusions; a small team is going back. If it is what you say, Sai, you’re definitely coming, I’m coming as well. Who do you propose from your own village, Hytsugi-sama?

Hytsugi: Well, as head of intelligence and defense, I‘m definitely coming with you, I’ll ask two of our seal experts to come and our poison expert Fujimori Kisuke. 

Shikamaru: then, we’re taking our expert here, Shizune-san.

Shizune: Thanks for the compliment, but to be honest, I’m not the best here… Sakura is much more skilled in this area than me. She has come up with more antidotes in the past two years than me in my whole medical ninja career. It is better if she goes with you.

Shikamaru: well, Sakura, Are you coming?

Sakura: you can count me in… if those gases were found; I dare say that deep inside we will have more dangerous gases or other sources of poisonous material. We need to wear protective gear, oxygen masks and…

Sasuke: you’ll need special googles to see the threats of chakra that connect the seals… I’ll come as well… I don’t think there are better eyes than mine right here….

Shikamaru: you’re right about that… let’s not waste more time… let’s go!

The newly formed platoon marched down to the caverns, not knowing what was to come, not knowing if they were to come back. Sai had a bad feeling… if indeed this was “Root”, it wasn’t going to be easy, he felt somehow responsible for what was about to come.


	3. IN THE DARKNESS THERE MIGHT BE LIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THERE ARE MANY SEALS TO BE DESTROYED, YET SOMETHING ELSE IS GOING TO CHANGE IT ALL. FUJIMORI KISUKE IS CLOSE, SASUKE TRIES TO KEEP HIS DISTANCE, IT ALL COMES DOWN TO THE MISSION WHICH SEEMS TO BE AFFECTING SAI....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE DELAY... I'LL TRY TO POST SOONER!!

CHAPTER 3: IN THE DARKNESS THERE MIGHT BE LIGHT

Descending deeper and deeper into the cavers, things were getting very tense. It wasn’t only the fact that they were dealing with dangerous explosive, corrosive and poisonous seals, but the vibes in the newly formed team were not good. It was obvious that Sasuke disliked Kisuke’s presence, he stared with that empty and assassin’s look, and he did not listen to his instructions, or even acknowledge he was there…. For Shikamaru, Ino, and Sakura, it did not seem “that unusual”, but Sai knew what was going on… so did Kisuke. Fujimori realized Sasuke did acknowledge his presence when he got close to Sakura, just even addressing to her for little remarks, so he started a game, a game that caused more problems than laughs. Whenever he could touch Sakura on the shoulder, grab her hand in order for her to be more careful, talk to her ear, the more Sasuke paid attention to him. Somehow it became a fightless battle. An unspoken war.

Sasuke did not look for Sakura’s attention, he restrained himself from it. He could hear in his head the comments those ninjas had made…. Sakura is naïve… Kisuke wants to show her some love… he’ll have her for a snack… the more he paid attention to it, the more he noticed there could be some possibility for that to happen. Without her noticing, Sasuke started to examine every movement Sakura made. Her biting lip tick, that serious concentrated look when analyzing the situation, the way she batted her eyes when doing something right… He could not deny it, she was attractive, even her big forehead (which everyone noticed back in the academy days) looked great with the Hyakugou seal. It was obvious why this Kisuke guy had his eye on her. He could not allow that, Sakura deserved better, she needed someone as good as herself. Sasuke promised himself not to set eyes on her, she was too pure, too good, too much for a lowlife like he had become. Nevertheless, he would make sure she got to be happy, with someone who deserves her, definitely not Fujimori Kisuke. 

Following the chakra connecting threads, they found over three hundred seals. Sai corroborated they were from “Root”. He also explained how to deactivate them. The process was exhausting, depending on the symbol in the seal the amount of chakra had to be regulated, also time on the seal needed to be exact. The eight man unit had extra oxygen tanks, what they didn’t have was extra chakra.

Shikamaru: whoa!! I just got dizzy.

Sai: it is better if you rest, I don’t think we can continue for much longer, we have at maximum forty-five minutes of oxygen. We need to start going up. It will be better if we continue after resting a bit. I’m sure these seals are not the only ones. We’ll need more people who specialize in chakra management.

Shikamaru: I agree with Sai. Let’s go back and regroup. We’ve taken care of around one hundred seals in 6 hours, but as Sai has expressed there must be more. To do that we will leave some people in charge of these seals and others will continue the search. 

They went back to the campsite and regrouped. They were going to need as many ninjas as possible. They split the work and headed in again. This time, Sasuke was going in the front using his Rinnegan and sharingan to see beyond what the rest could. When getting to the last place that had chakra traces, they found what Sai feared, it was a massive seal which in case of activation could destroy the entire country. The work wasn’t going to be easy. They went back to the surface to rest. Everyone was tired, exhausted. For some reason, Sai seemed specially affected. 

Kisuke and Sakura seemed quite friendly toward each other. He would bring her something to drink, recommend ways to restore her chakra, give her flowers (they were medicinal flowers, but flowers indeed). Sasuke remained observing, aware, upset. Shikamaru was having a blast just watching the situation, he was about to comment with Sai when he realized Sai seemed perturbed.

Shikamaru: Sai, what’s wrong? You seem somehow out of here.

Sai: I think the chakra found in the seals affects me… after all, I had a “Root” seal on me… maybe there are still traces of it. I guess once this is over, I’ll be ok. 

Shikamaru: according to Sasuke, this is the last one. That is why is so massive and we need to be extra careful.

Sai: I believe that Sakura should be the one to break that one. She has an impeccable chakra control, and she can mold her chakra perfectly. Although I think she’s quite tired.

Sakura: I’m ok. I just need to take a quick nap and take one of my soldier pills and be ready to go.

Shikamaru: then, go and rest. We need to get this done soon. I’ve got stuff to do. Important stuff.

Ino: hahahahahaaaa…. I know what you mean… it has to do with “wind”, isn’t it?

Shikamaru: Ino, concentrate in the mission right now please. 

The next day arrived, and as Sai suggested, Sakura was the one to break the seal, she concentrated, used her reserve chakra and broke it. Everything was over. Sasuke saw that Sakura was tired, she stumbled, Sai was next to her and held her. What happened next had no explanation. No reason to be. Sai had stabbed Sakura on the side with a kunai. She moaned in pain and awe. Sasuke realized what had happened and jumped in. He pushed Sai away and held Sakura. Sai attacked again, Sasuke used Susanoo to dodge the attack. Shikamaru and the others engaged as well, but Sai was one elite “root” ambu. He got away. Everyone was alerted. Sai was under the effect of somehting, he wasn’t controlling his actions. He had to be captured, or in the worst case scenario, killed.

Sasuke: Sakura!! Sakura!!

Kisuke: it hit a vital point. Let go of her so I can treat her… Uchiha let go of her!!

Sasuke: Then hurry up!!

Shikamaru: damn it! He told me he wasn’t ok. He was affected. I shouldn’t have left him come down with us. We need to help him.

Sakura: don’t let him get killed.. (Breathing heavily). Sai isn’t like that.

Kisuke: Sakura-chan, stop talking. You need to rest, you’ve used most of your chakra and this wound is deep and dangerous. 

Sasuke: just heal her… I’m going after him as soon as she’s out of danger.

Ino: (using her justu to communicate) Shikamaru! I’ve spotted Sai and I’m going after him. I think I can stop him with my justsu.

Shikamaru: (in his mind to Ino) I don’t think that’s a good idea, you only use it when I’m with you. Don’t do anything too rashly. (to everyone in the cavern) Ino is after Sai. I’m going too.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun…. I’ll be ok (continuing breathing heavily), please, get Sai back. 

This was the first time Sakura asked something from him. She had never asked him for a favor, she had only given him patience, care, forgiveness. Even though he didn’t want to leave until she was completely healed, he felt the responsibility to do as she had asked. He and Shikamaru went out and traced Sai back. When they found him, Ino was at his side. Sai attacked Ino, but stopped for some reason. Ino was now in front of him, looking directly into his empty eyes; his sword was help up, ready to strike. Nobody moved. His hand started trembling, like if he was fighting against something. Ino raised both hands, slowly, without breaking eye contact. She placed them on Sai’s face, holding it softly. She smiled at him. His whole body shivered, it was like if he knew who she was. She used her justu to go into his mind, she found nothing. She finally reached a deep part and found a little boy (Sai’s child version), he was crying and scared. She approached him, when suddenly something attacked her, it was a horrible big shadow with bright red eyes and fangs. It was about to attack her when she released the jutsu. Shikamaru was holding her and Sai was on the ground. 

Ino: don’t hurt him!!!! It isn’t him!!! There’s something else in his mind. It is keeping Sai consciousness trapped. I saw it.

Shikamaru: he did mention he used to have a seal made by Danzou-sama himself. It was supposed to have disappeared when he died. He was able to talk freely, even express his own opinion. Somehow, the exposure to the seals unleashed some remnant of the previous seal he had, or worst, one he wasn’t aware he had. 

Sasuke: Ino, what did you see?  
Ino: a small boy, I think that he’s Sai’s inner conscience, and then a spooky shadow with big red eyes and fangs, it didn’t let me get near Sai. It is keeping him prisoner. 

Sasuke: let me try with my sharingan.

Sasuke got into Sai’s mind using Tsukuyomi, he was able to see how every aspect of consciousness was gone, he found the boy and the shadow. He destroyed the shadow and the seal with it. He realized that he had to get read of all the possible remnants left in Sai. He did. When that was over they all went back to base camp. Sai was taken to the medical tents where Sakura was as well. Both of them were placed one next to the other, both unconscious. Sakura looked pale and weary, she wasn’t in danger, but the way she looked make Sasuke feel like if he had failed her and Naruto. All he had to do was protect Sakura, keep her safe. He started thinking that all the power he had, because he had gotten it for revenge, for destruction, couldn’t be used to protect. He had made the right choice at the beginning, not to stay in the village.   
Sakura woke up. She was fine, she needed to rest a bit. On the other hand, Sai had woken up as well but it seemed he was “out”. Ino used the jutsu to go into his mind, she found the child, convinced him to regain access to all places in his mind. There was no moro danger. He regain consciousness, he felt really bad about what had happened.

Sai: Sakura, I’m sorry. It wasn’t my intention… please forgive me.

Sakura: don’t worry. I know that’s not you. I’m ok and no one else got hurt. It’s fine.

Sai:… Ino… thank you….

Ino: it’s ok Sai… don’t wo…… ouhhhh…ouhhhh…..

For and unknown reason, Ino collapsed on the floor she was in excruciating pain. She quivered and held her stomach. Sakura and Sai jumped out of their beds, trying to see what was going on. Sai hadn’t wounded her. Had she gotten hurt somewhere else? Had she been affected by the seals as well? She finally stopped complaining, she had fainted. There was a puddle of blood under her...


	4. It isn't fun anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sai and Ino test how their relationship is growing. Sakura starts doubting about sasuke. Sasuke can't fight his own impulses.....

CHAPTER 4: IT ISN’T FUN ANYMORE

Sakura knew what had happened. She just didn’t know how to explain it. She didn’t know how they would react. She told Shikamaru first, after all Ino was like his sister. He was shocked, upset, worried. Ino was quite a fireball of feelings, always dreaming. She dreamed of a family. She wanted children. Shikamaru worried so much. When Ino found out she had a miscarriage it would destroy her. That was one of his concerns. what about Sai? As far as anyone knew, Sai and Ino were not exactly serious, they were just having fun. Ino herself had stated that. Things now were serious, way more serious than anyone could expect. Shikamaru asked Sakura to talk to Sai and explain the situation. He was at Ino’s side, she was unconscious, pale, and yet, for him she looked beautiful.

Sakura: Sai, we need to talk. Can you come and walk around the hospital’s garden with me?

Sai: I would like to stay here until Ino wakes up.

Sakura: I want to talk about Ino. I know she was affected by the chemicals and chakra found in the cavern seals. But that’s not it all Sai. We need to talk.

Sai: she’ll be alright? She’s not going to die, right?

Sakura: just come with me, please. 

Sai and Sakura started walking under the trees. The wind was blowing and the tree leaves were moving, the sunshine came through the trees. Sakura’s eyes were sad, she seemed very serious. Sai just looked at her; his eyes were wide opened as soon as she explained what had happened to Ino. Sai’s breathing got heavier, he had trouble swallowing. He was shocked.

Sakura: I know I have nothing to do asking you how your relationship with Ino is like. That’s up to the both of you. But, I can’t stop thinking that I was the one who set you up. I advised you to ask her out. You were reading all those books about relationships and ended in one about romance. You had so many questions about couple’s interaction. I suggested you asked a girl out. I suggested Ino would be a good choice. You could ask her out, it would be fun. I guess you’ve been having fun, you both seemed happy in each other’s company. What I want you to think about is what you really feel for Ino. You don’t have to tell me anything, it is a personal thing. I’m asking you to do that because she’s my dear friend. Right now she’s going to go through a really tough moment, I know this is going to crush her… she was affected by the chakra and chemicals of the seals, what she didn’t know was… she was… pregnant. The exams show she was around six to seven weeks pregnant. I know she didn’t know because a kunoichi that is pregnant does not go into missions. I know she wants kids, maybe not right now, but I know she does. When she finds out about what happened… she’ll blame herself, she’ll feel it is her fault for not realizing about it. She’ll need all the support she can get… I know this affects you too. I don’t know how you might feel, but you can count on me as well. I guess you both need each other… I think I’ll let you alone for a while. 

Sai nodded. He stayed there, standing. He later sat under a big tree. His face buried in his knees, his arms around his legs like if he was protecting himself. He had never felt whatever he was feeling. It had been at much 3 years of him developing feelings for people or situations; he started getting the hang of friendship by being with Naruto and Sakura. He was interested in couple’s relationships so he asked Sakura what it was like. She recommended him to ask someone on a date, and he did. It was fun, he finally found someone who wanted to hear about art. He learned a lot about flowers and their meanings. He thought he could get bored spending so much time with one single person, which never happened. He actually looked forward to seeing her every single day. He wanted her touch; he needed to feel her warmth. He longed for it. He felt unease when he hadn’t seen her for more than 2 days. Missions became somehow a burden. They were in the way. He had once lived for a mission. That was it. Now he felt there was something more. He thought about the fact, that without knowing, he had created a bond… a bond that not even Naruto had. 

Ino woke up. Shikamaru and Sakura were with her. She asked what had happened. Sakura explained everything. She stared a Shikamaru, tears starting to come down her cheeks, she grabbed the bed sheet and started moaning, then came the crying. Sakura held her. Ino repeated “why? Why? Why? It’s not fair!!!! “ . It was a terrible scene. Shikamaru had only seen Ino in that condition two times before, when his sensei, Asuma, and Ino’s dad died. She fell asleep on Sakura’s arms. She slept until dusk. She woke up. She heard someone turning paper around. She thought it was Sai. Indeed it was him. He was there doodling on some papers. He didn’t exactly have any source of inspiration at the moment. He realized Ino was awake. He approached the bed. He started talking. 

Sai: Ino… do you want anything to eat? I can get you anything you want. Or perhaps something to drink? ………. Ino? I don’t know what to say… I don’t know how to….

Ino: I know. Don’t worry. It’s ok. This isn’t your fault…

Sai: it isn’t anyone’s fault…

Ino: Sai, I know we’re dating… we’re dating for fun. You said that, remember? We’re not serious. So…..

Sai: so….

Ino: so, we should break up. It’s not fun anymore. Remember we agreed that if it stopped being fun we would quit? It isn’t fun. So let’s split up. It’s the best. Right? Don’t you agree?

She was afraid of Sai’s answer. Anyhow she didn’t want him to stay with her for obligation, because he had to, out of pity. She was giving him a way out. He had always been sweet and polite; he got nervous whenever she got too close; it took him a while to relax, to unwind. She expected him to say “yes, let’s end this”; even though those were not the words she wanted to hear. So when Sai said “yes” she felt a shiver come down her spine, and a strong punch in her heart. She turned her back on him.

Sai: yes… it isn’t fun right now. And yes, we agreed on ending it if it stopped to be………. But….. even if it isn’t fun. I want to be with you.

Ino: you don’t have to…

Sai: I WANT to… I don’t know how feelings work. But I know one thing. I know I want to see you every day. I want to be with you. I had never experienced this… I used to live for a mission, but know when I’m on a mission and you’re not there they are drags… I want to be back as soon as possible… jut to be with you… I want to hear your voice; I want to feel your touch, your warmth. I feel uncomfortable when I’m not with you… I don’t really know, but if I give a name to this feeling, all I can think of is love… I LOVE YOU… INO I LOVE YOU…

Ino did not reply. She was quivering in bed; she was giving her back to him. She was sobbing, she wanted to say “I want to be with you too” “I love you” “don’t ever leave my side”…. She just continued to cry uncontrollably. Her crying was getting louder… Sai had no idea what was going on… had he offended her? He didn’t think one second to do what he did. He went up to her bed, sat next to her, held her in his arms, grabbed her crying face and repeated softly “I LOVE YOU”. Her crying stopped a bit when she actually saw his face, his eyes; those eyes were telling her “yes, Ino, this is real. I love you, you are the most important person in my life, no matter what happens, I want to be by your side”. She stopped crying, she was able to tell him she loved him too. They kissed; she sank her face in his chest. He stoked her golden hair. Even in the middle of tragedy, they worked. It made perfect sense. It was what felt real. 

Sakura heard everything that had happened through the door. It had made her cry. Ino’s reaction… but what surprised her the most was Sai. He had opened his heart. In a way she was both happy and jealous. She could not have imagined a better declaration of love… Sai was smooth… anyway; he had always been smooth towards Ino. He called her beautiful the first time they had met. Not like her story with Sasuke. He had never said anything really nice to her. The most he had said was “I’ll be back” and poked her on the forehead. That was it. It seemed impossible to ever hear similar words from Sasuke’s mouth. That was never going to happen. It was true he was there with her… Naruto asked him to come… he didn’t volunteer… she behaved very friendly towards Kisuke to see any reaction from Sasuke. All she got was the same empty stare she had always gotten from him. He noticed but he didn’t actually care. She wanted what Ino had… Ino once had been jealous of Sakura’s being in the same team as Sasuke. Now Sakura was jealous of Ino’s being in a relationship. She was crying a lot when Shikamaru and Sasuke were coming down the hallway.

Shikamaru: did something happen to Ino?

Sakura: Ino is more than fine… Sai is with her….

Shikamaru: so, things are well between the two of them?

Sakura: I think they’ll be ok if they’re together….

Shikamaru: are you ok? Because, you are crying your eyes out.

Sakura: I’m happy for Ino… that’s it…

Sasuke: are you sure… Sakura?… you don’t look happy….

She didn’t even hear Sasuke’s question… she just walked away out of the hospital. Shikamaru invited Sasuke to eat. Anyway they couldn’t do much at the hospital. They went to a curry restaurant and started talking.

Shikamaru: are you ok?

Sasuke: what do you mean?

Shikamaru: you’re worried about Sakura. She’s your friend so I guess is normal.

Sasuke: she didn’t cry when her mother died. And now she can’t stop crying. When you are really sad, you don’t really think things through. You let your emotions take over. That’s dangerous. Sakura is very emotional. I don’t know how she may react. I just don’t want her to get hurt, that’s all.

Shikamaru went back to his bedroom. Sasuke decided to stay out a bit more. From a nearby building he looked into Sakura’s room. She was asleep. She fell asleep on the edge of the bed, her window was opened, it was getting chilly. Sasuke thought she might get a cold if she didn’t close the window. He approached the building’s window and was about to close it when he got a good look at her. She was still sobbing in her sleep. Her face looked weary. He thought of all of the times he had seen her cry. He remembered all of them had been because of him. When he got struck by the ice needles, when he was attacked by Orochimaru and was under the seal’s power, her crying had stopped him; after he confronted Itachi for the first time; when he left the village. He approached her and put a blanket over her, his hand softly touched her skin, it was soft, it was warm. Without noticing he suddenly started stroking her hair, he wiped a tear from her eye, he touched her cheek; she moved a little, he realized what he was doing. He didn’t know why he had done it. It had been an impulse… a dangerous impulse…


	5. I'M TO DANGEROUS TO BE AROUND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SASUKE ONCE AGAIN ENDANGERS SAKURA'S LIFE-

CHAPTER 5: I’M DANGEROUS TO BE AROUND.

It was time to go back to the village. The majority of the Konoha teams had already left. Only Shikamaru, Sai, Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke stayed behind for Ino and Sakura to recover completely. Shikamaru wanted to go to The Sand for business. Ino decided she was going to go with him, so obviously Sai was going with them. This left Sakura and Sasuke alone to go back to The Leaf. They all travelled together to the sand, when arriving, Sasuke suggested that he and Sakura continued to the village, only three days away. Mid way to the village, Sasuke noticed that Sakura’s breathing was getting heavier, like if she was exhausted. It was strange; she had completely recovered, hadn’t she?

Sasuke: are you ok?

Sakura: I’m fine.

Sasuke: you’re not a good liar. Are you ok? Sai’s injury was more serious that you told us? Sakura! You just lost balance and you’re shaking. 

Sakura: I’m fine. I just need the shot that’s in my bag. I’ll be ok.

Sasuke: that’s an antidote? You got poisoned? Why didn’t you say anything?! We should have stayed more time! Until we were sure you were completely recovered. We’re stopping right here. Sit. I’ll find fresh water and create a fire. 

Sakura was surprised with Sasuke’s behavior. He was upset. Why? Because they might get after expected to the village? Was it because she didn’t tell him? It was very interesting. He brought water, checked her temperature every half hour. He even prepared dinner and made sure she rested. He made her rest the whole next day. He didn’t allow her to continue the trip. It was both nice and strange. 

Sakura: I’m fine now. We can continue…

Sasuke: you only have one more shot for the antidote. I remember you said that to eliminate the poison from the system could take up to two months. That the patient needed to stay in bed rest, physical activities only worsen the symptoms. I’m carrying you back to the village. You won’t have to do any physical effort if I do. I can carry you with one arm…

As soon as he finished the phrase, kunais appeared flying in their direction. Sasuke used his sword to avoid them. Sakura jumped back; they were under attack. Sakura suddenly felt sleepy. She knew what it was, genjutsu, a very strong one. It seemed she was alone, but she knew Sasuke had to be there with her. She tried to release herself, but couldn’t do it. She tried several times and each time she got not only sleepy but dizzy as well. She felt pressure, she started spitting blood. Sasuke looked at her and realized she hadn’t been able to end the genjutsu, he couldn’t get near her. Five men dressed with purple capes were surrounding him. He recognized two of the men. They had served Orochimaru when he first joined him. Sasuke supposedly killed both of them to prove he was getting stronger. It was bizarre. They were supposed to be dead, they were there, and that was not Edo Tensei. They were faster, stronger. He only knew that he was the target. Sakura had been caught in the crossfire. Sasuke jumped to protect Sakura, but one of the other men got to her faster. She was able to punch him so hard that over ten trees were destroyed. What she didn’t notice was that one of the other ninjas had gone underground and used a jutsu to pull her under as well. Sasuke could barely touch her fingertips. He was attacked once more by the other men. At this moment he was furious. He used his sword, he waved it against a man; he stabbed and electrified him. The man was dead. The two men Sasuke recognized talked to Sasuke.

Toji: Do you know who we are?

Koji: don’t our faces look familiar to you?

Sasuke: I do remember. You are the twins from the Takahashi clan that served Orochimaru. I KILLED YOU.

Toji: hahahahahahaha! You did not kill US!!!

Koji: you killed our younger brothers, Keitaro and Ketaru…. They served lord Orochimaru to become stronger but it did not work… they wanted to be better than us… all they found was death… at your hands. Not even lord Orochimaru disposed of them… you did… you brought shame into our family… you must pay with something similar…

Toji: you took away our siblings… it is only logical that we take something from you…. 

Koji: but you love nothing…. You don’t care about anything or anyone….

Toji: or we thought so…. We’ve been observing you since you enter the Mist territory. Uchiha Sasuke on a mission helping others? Impossible… you, the one who betrayed his village, who betrayed lord Orochimaru, who tried to kill his partners, who killed his brother… but somehow it was true. 

Koji: you do have bonds… for those you were travelling with. Specially this girl, you even stayed here and cared for her. You CARE for HER. Finally, something to take away from you… don’t worry… we’ll have fun with her first. Lots of fun.

Sasuke remained still; he could not find Sakura’s location. He knew she was strong enough to defend herself, but she was weak. That worried him a lot. He counterattacked. They were fast, really fast, the other guy wasn’t fast enough to avoid Sasuke's attack, he got burn by some of the flames. Koji and Toji ran away while Sasuke captured the injured man. This man was his best shot at getting any kind of information. He sent one of his hawks back to the village. He was in need of a medical team once he got Sakura back. 

Sasuke: where are your friends?

Man: I’m not telling you anything, you murdered!!!

Sasuke: I’m being nice. But if you are not willing to cooperate, I’ll MAKE you do IT!!!

Man: when you find them it will be too late for the kunoichi. She’s weak, we know that, she’ll be easy to torture, to make her scream in pain. Koji loves that… making a woman scream of how painful it is… hahahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Sasuke’s patience was suddenly gone. He used his genjutsu skills to go deep into that man’s mind and got all the information possible he could get. He saw where their hideout was. He knew what their special skills were. They were fast, genjutsu users, assassins craving for revenge. They couldn’t be that far away, he could get them on the way. With his sharingan he was able to see some traps they had prepared, he managed to dodge them; however, this alerted them of his near presence. They had the advantage, they had what Sasuke wanted.

Koji: we lost Souma and Hiko. We’ll avenge them. Let’s do to this one what he did to our siblings. 

Toji: Matsu, release her from the genjutsu.

Matsu: why??

Koji: we’re going to start with our revenge with her, right here, right now.

Toji: she’ll suffer in flesh, and Uchiha will suffer in soul. 

They released Sakura from the genjutsu, she was weak; she tried to attack them but failed. They grabbed her; they put shackles with big iron spikes on her wrists, her arms were bind behind her back. They cut deep, it was very painful. The shackles were joined to a long chain, they pulled it up; so Sakura’s arm were at a limit, if the pulled a bit more, her arms would separate from her shoulders. She was in excruciating pain. Besides that, they placed her on top of a giant plate where she kneeled on; her legs were tied up by chains. She had to keep the plate balanced or acid would burn her skin. She was weak, and now she was in excruciating pain, bleeding and burned. She did her best not to scream. It was hard, really hard not to. She lost balance for a moment, a single drop of acid got to her leg; it burned like hell. She let a scream of pain out. Sasuke, who was near, heard it. He knew he had to be fast. He stroke the first one as fast as he could, he jumped over Sakura and release her from her pain. She was really hurt, a burned leg, a dislocated shoulder, she was drenched in her own blood. Sasuke looked at her… he got mad, so mad he wanted to make them suffer as much as possible. He knocked them both as fast as he could and started torturing them, electric shocks, flames, his sword, he felt lost.. he was going down the same path of madness once again. He felt something warm against his body. It was Sakura, she asked him to stop. So he did. 

Sasuke: Sakura!!!!!........ Don’t move…. You’re heavily injured… please…please….. I’m sorry…. I’m sorry.

He held her with his arm, tight, close. Tears were coming down his cheeks… he couldn’t forgive himself; once again Sakura had gotten hurt because of him. Her had cleaned some of his tears… he took her as fast as he could, on his way he met Naruto and a med team. They treated Sakura and took her to the village. In the hospital, he stayed until she was out of danger. He realized he only hurt her. He had to leave….


	6. CHAPTER 6: THERE’S HOPE LEFT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wrap up of young ninja into adulthood

Sasuke was preparing to leave when Naruto caught him. Naruto was upset. He confronted Sasuke. He was about to leave without saying goodbye. Not this time around thought Naruto.

Naruto: Just where the hell do you think you’re going you gigantic moronic idiot?

Sasuke: I haven’t found my answer yet. I need to keep looking.

Naruto: I get that.. but you were about to leave without saying goodbye… again… why?

Sasuke: It’s better…

Naruto: for who? Not for me, not for Kakashi sensei, and definitely not for Sakura-chan. At least say goodbye to her.

Sasuke: I can’t… I have to remain as far away as possible from her. All I do is hurt her… the state she is in is because of me. I have to be away from her… I can’t stand seeing her hurt.

Naruto: that’s the easy exit for you. Do you want to be near her?... Sasuke… I’m asking …. That look in your face says it all! You want to be with Sakura chan!!!

Sasuke did not reply. They stared for minutes until konohamaru ran in and told them Sakura was awake and wanted to see Sasuke. He felt nervous. He had no idea what to say to her… Saying “I’m sorry” wasn’t enough. Nothing was good enough for her, he wasn’t enough. When they got to the hospital bedroom, Sakura was waiting sitting on the bed, she was pale, but smiling. Her emerald eyes glowed beautifully; she had a mesmerizing look in those eyes. Naruto said hello and check on her, he left them so Sasuke could talk to her. 

Sakura: Sasuke kun, are you ok? You look concerned…

Sasuke: I’m the one who should be asking that. Sakura… I…. am…. Sorry…. For everything. All I do is get you hurt somehow. It’s better if…

Sakura: If I continue training to go with you on your trip, right? I know you are leaving Sasuke kun. I know. I’m sad I’m not in conditions to go with you, but, you’re coming back aren’t you? Well, next time you come back, I’ll go with you. That would be ok right?

Sasuke: … you’re right. That would be ok. Sakura, please, take good care of yourself.

Sakura: you too Sasuke kun… don’t take too long, please.

Sasuke: I won’t.

As he left, he reminded himself the promise he had made her. This time around he would definitely keep it. He would come back soon, and next time he left he would take her with him. He almost ran into another group of people coming into the village. Ino, Sai, and Shikamaru were coming back. Shikamaru was depressed and worried. As Ino suspected, he was in a relationship with Temari. They had been in a relationship for 3 years already. Shikamaru wanted something more serious, he was thinking in marriage. The problem was, he is a consultant for the Leaf, and she is a Consultant for the Sand. To make matters worse, the Damiyo from the Land of Wind had asked for her hand in marriage for his son. Shikamaru was informed about this by Kankuro who advised him not to make a scandal. Shikamaru expressed that his intensions towards Temari were serious, he wanted to marry her. He spoke with Gaara and Kankuro about it. They told him that her marrying the Damiyo’s son would be very beneficial for the village, and him, Shikamaru, as a strategist knew how important it was to keep a good relationship with the Lord of the Land. He wasn’t even able to see her. She had to be given time to think, not to be emotional. Gaara convinced him to go back to the Leaf, he told him he would speak to his sister about the situation and comment Shikamaru’s proposal. Temari had to decide being completely unbiased. If she saw Shikamaru she could get emotional and not think things through. Gaara emphasized on the fact that it was better for Shikamaru to wait for an answer back in his own village, it would be the best for everyone. He went straight up to his house, didn’t even greet his mom, and locked himself in his bedroom. Ino stayed with his mother and explained everything. Sai went to debrief the Hokage.

Ino: that pretty much sums it all… he is completely heartbroken. I’m seriously worried about him. He is so logical that he might have lost all hopes to see her again.

Mrs. Nara: My dear boy. He always conceals how he feels. When his sensei died, when his father died, he was destroyed, I was afraid of losing my son, but then, her letters started to arrive, she started to come to the village, and Shikamaru bounced back to his feet. I don’t know what’s going to happen. I’m worried. We need to inform Choji. Maye he can help.

Ino: Sai is on that as well. Shikamaru is really smart; it is possible that he might be plotting something. It makes me worry, whatever he plans I’ll be by his side, which I can assure you.

One thing was true, Shikamaru was extremely depressed. Ino and Choji thought he might come up with a plan to get Temari, but he didn’t. He stopped eating and barely answered when people talked to him. It was like if he wasn’t even there. No one had ever seen Shikamaru so depressed, his mother talked to him almost crying. Just to avoid making people worried, he star5ted going out, he could not be alone so Choji went with him. 

Choji: hey man… try to be positive, maybe something good will come out of this.

Shikamaru: mmmm…. I have to be realistic. The best choice she can make is marrying the Damiyo’s son. It’s the most logical option. It benefits her village… I just have to get used to that idea… although it would have been nice to at least say goodbye to her.

Choji: do you think she’d accept that?

Shikamaru: her brother is the Kazekage. She is an advisor… Don’t get me wrong… that’s not what I want...but…. I can’t keep my hopes high… I can’t explain how this feels Choji… I just hope you have a total different experience with Karui….

Choji: thank you Shikamaru. I know you’ve made up your mind, but I still believe there is a chance for you and Temari.

When they were sitting under a tree, an anbu from the Hokage's personal guard arrived there with a message that The Sixth wanted to talk to Shikamaru immediately. What he thought was odd is that he didn’t want to meet in his office but the forest just outside the village. When he got there, Kakashi was relaxed sitting under a tree. He asked Shikamaru to sit next to him. He thought that perhaps the sand had sent Tamari's decision to the Hokage so he could be controlled. 

Shikamaru: what are you going to tell me? I know I can’t interrupt other village’s internal affairs. I’m not dumb, so there’s no need to worry. I won’t do anything stupid that can endanger the Leaf alliance with the Sand.

Kakashi: I’m glad to hear that. I know you’re very mature and you’ll always make the best decision. That’s why you’re the youngest consultant that has ever been part of the Hokage’s council. However; you shouldn’t jump into conclusions so hastily. Indeed I’ve received a letter from Gaara-kun explaining their situation. I am also aware of your situation. The message did not get to you directly because Gaara-kun wants everything to be clear. You may think that the content of the message must not be of my concern, but it is. You’ll see, as you said, it is necessary to maintain a good relationship with all the other villages, so it is mandatory to avoid any event that can endanger that friendship. From a diplomatic point of view, the alliance exchange is a wonderful way to show unity. Many ninjas from different nations are now inhabitants of villages they considered enemies not so long ago. We even have eventual visitors. There’s the case of Choji. Following that train of thought, by Gaara-kun’s suggestion, it is a good idea to have permanent ambassadors in each village. He has proposed Temari as the Sand ambassador here, in the Leaf, assignment she has gladly accepted. Obviously, you need a personal leave to go to the sand and propose properly. You still want to marry her, don’t you?

Shikamaru: of course I do… hahahaha….hahahahaha…. haaa….. (sigh)

Kakashi: I’ll leave you to your thoughts. By the way, you’ll leave tomorrow with Ino, Choji, and Sai. It will take twice as much to get there because your mother is going. Gaara-kun made emphasis in his sister leaving her village as a married woman. See you when you come back. 

Shikamaru ran to his house and found Ino and Choji with his mother. They had heard about Kakashi calling him to discuss something related to the Sand and that alarmed all of them. Shikamaru told them about the change of plans and the fact they were all leaving the next morning. Shikamaru wanted to talk to his mother, who he respected and feared, in private about his decision.

Shikamaru: mom… I think Ino has told you about my feelings for Temari. I don’t want you to think I want to exclude you from my life. It’s just that I don’t know how to express what I feel ….

Mrs. Nara: I know, it was easier to talk to your father. Boy’s stuff… I love you my boy… I want you to be happy. I’ve seen it, she makes you happy… she’s welcome in this house and this family. 

Shikamaru knew his mother could be strict but she could also be warm and loving. He hugged her, she hugged him back, and she caressed his hair. It had been years since Shikamaru rested at his mother’s lap. It was nice. It felt like he was saying goodbye to the child and welcoming the soon to be married man.   
When arriving to the Sand, they were welcomed by Kankuro. He congratulated his new brother and greeted the rest. They were taken to their accommodations. Then Shikamaru was called to speak to Gaara, Kankuro, and of course, Temari herself. It had been almost four months without seeing her, she was beautiful. He didn’t notice; neither did she, but both of them smiled and recovered the color in their cheeks. He did the whole formal petition. Both brothers agreed if their sister accepted. She did, of course she did. Kankuro and Gaara left them alone so they could catch up. All Shikamaru did was hold her tight against his own body. It was what he was hoping for, being with her, this close. She started quivering, he thought that he might be holding her to tight, but she was crying. 

Shikamaru: Am I hurting you?

Temari: Don’t let go! Don’t let go of me… please, don’t. 

Shikamaru: Forgive me. I won’t let go of you ever again. Never again. I want us to get married right now not in two days; I want you by my side all the time. I can’t imagine a future without you.

Temari: Shikamaru… I was so scared! I thought I’d never see you again. It was awful! I thought… I thought you might not come…

Shikamaru: I came… they didn’t let me see you. They told me the Damiyo had asked for your hand in marriage… I panicked…. I didn’t know what you would decide. I demanded to see you… they made me leave… I felt I couldn’t breathe… I thought you would accept the offering. It was logical. It was the best for your village. I told Gaara and Kankuro that my feelings for you weren’t superficial. I want to marry you no matter what. The wait was killing me…

Temari: when they told me you wanted to marry me… I started crying. It went on for days. I couldn’t put myself together. I told them I love you more than I could possibly imagine… because I do… Gaara came up with the idea of the ambassadors. He told that to the Damiyo… Gaara agreed to be engaged to his daughter instead… it seems that a marriage with the Kazekage is more convenient than one with his sister. Miho is a nice girl. Gaara likes her. 

Shikamaru: is it ok to leave your village? I don’t want you to have to sacrifice anything for me.

Temari: it’s OK. You heard Gaara; I have to come here at least three times in the year… that’s less of the number of times you used to come when you’re done with missions.

Shikamaru: then it is done… soon; we’ll be husband and wife…

Two days later, a big wedding took place. Even the Damiyo of the land of Wind attended the event. The bride and groom were the happiest they could be. Shikamaru felt a familiar presence; he thought that it was very likely that it had been his father. It made him feel complete. The whole party went back to the Leaf. There, a big reception was held to welcome the newlyweds and the first permanent ambassador.

Six months later, Sai and Ino got married as well. Their marriage meant a lot for Sai, he was finally forming a family bond. Since he really didn’t even have a name (Sai is the name Danzo gave him when teamed with Naruto) he adopted Ino’s family name. He became Sai Yamanaka. Two months after that, the Leaf welcomed their second permanent ambassador, Karui, from the lightning who came as Choji Akimichi’s wife. The young ninja were grown-ups now. Soon, more of them would continue into the path of forming their own families. 

To be continued in the upcoming FanFic: The new era Hyugas’…. (P.D. In this FanFic Neji didn’t die)


End file.
